High School Musical the Reunion
by Monkeycat3181
Summary: its been ten years and its now the east high class reunion. troy and gabriella havent spoken to each other for a while, but troy really isd looking foward to seing gabriella again he hopes they will fall in love again like before.


High school musical the reunion

Its 10 years later, Troy and Gabrielle haven't spoken to each other in about 7 years. Everything started out great after graduation, they would meet for lunch and would go on dates together on weekends, but then the school work got harder and it become harder to find time to spend with each other.

Troy had driven Gabrielle back to school after the graduation and there he promised her this wasn't good bye, and that after college they would spend the rest of their lives together. Today is the East High class of 2008 high school reunion. Troy brushes his now much shorter, light brown hair, he looks at himself in the mirror and laughs, thinking to himslef: no one is going to have a clue who am. Troy now also has a mustache and a 5 clock shadow of a beard. (He looks exactly how Zac Efron looks in the lucky one) he puts on a white t shirt and wears his black suit jacket opened with black dress pants and dress shoes.

As Troy drives back to his hometown of alberkerky, Troy had mixed emotions. He was very excited to see his old friends again, see how their lives turned out, how they look now. But he was also very scared; he was hoping him and Gabriella could pick up the relationship where they left off, now that they had both graduated. But _what if she had changed from who she was in high school? What if shes over him? What if she is ugly now._ He walks into East High. the walls covered in filers for upcoming events. Troy notices a red banner with white writing that said: "Welcome Class of 08!" over the top of the gym door. _Guess this is it. no turning back now._ As Troy walks in he sees a sea of people. Everyone was barley recognizable. Troy decides to gets some punch from the punch bowl. He stands there drinking his punch, mentally making guesses on who everyone was. Kelsey spots Troy and pulls Ryan, from his adoring public to say hello. Ryan had become a successful Broadway star/chorographer, and course everyone now acted like they were his best friend. Ryan has his hair combed to the side, and was wearing a black dress shirt, a white scarf and white pants. "Troy Bolton, is that you?" Kelsey says excitedly. Kelsey wore an expensive, looking gold colored strapless dress. With golden colored shoes and her curly brown hair in a half up half down style. Although she looked like she had changed a lot she really didn't. "Yes?" He replies questionly, not recoginzing Kelsey. "It`s me, Kelsey Sprader, remember I wrote the music for the shows here at the high school. " "Of course I remember you," Troy says. He gives Kelsey a hug. "Wow I haven't seen you in ages!" Troy adds. "Hi Troy, I'm Ryan Evans. It so great to see again. But I have a story to finish with some people over there, so do you mind if I?" "No, it's ok. You can go finish your story." "Thank you." Ryan says. As he walks back to his little groupies. "So you and Ryan, are still together?" "Yes. We become so close through Julliard. We worked on a lot of musicals together. I wrote and composed a lot of them and he would create the chorography for the shows as well as be in alot of them. We got married right after we graduated from Julliard." "Wow, that great. So how are you doing?" "I'm very good. One of my new musicals just hit Broadway. I`m so excited to see my work performed on Broadway." "Thats amazing I'll have to make sure I see it." "When I was helping pick the cast. I almost immediately thought of you and Gabriella. But I wasn't sure if you two were still into theater. Anyways enough about me how have you been? Are shooting hoops with a professional team or singing on Broadway?" "Neither." Troy answers. "Neither?" "I'm the director of the glee club at riverwoods middle school, I'm also teaching vocal lessons on the side. " "Oh wow, that's really nice. So wheres Gabrielle? Is she sick or something?" Troy is silent for a moment. "…..I wouldn't know I haven't talked to her in a really long time." "Why? Did you two have a fight?" "No, it's just with all the stress, work, family and new friends we had no time to spend together." "Awww. I`m sorry to hear that."

"Chad spots troy he waves to him. "Hey whats up troy!" Chad and Taylor walk over to troy and Kelsey. Chad now had hair that looked like will smith`s hair and was wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants. Taylor had her short hair curled and was wearing navy blue short dress with white shoes and a white head band. Chad looked very happy to see Troy, they talked for while mainly disusing sports, but also discussing how he is getting married to Taylor and that he wanted Troy to come to the wedding. While Taylor talked with Kelsey. "Is Gabriella coming? I really wanted to catch up with her." "I don't know I haven't seen her." Kelsey comments. "I'm gana go look for her." Troy tells them. Troy starts to walk away. "If you find her send her over here. "Taylor tells Troy. "don't worry, I will." He replies.

Troy searched for Gabrielle everywhere. There were so many people it was very hard to find her but finally he did. He heard her laughing, her beautiful laugh. She was talking to Martha Cox. Gabriella had her curly hair cut short again. She was rounder, wearing a purple sweater and with white sweat pants. She looked pregnant, this made Troy assume that she was also married and it was too late for him to be with Gabriela. Troy stats to walk away. "Hi Troy!" Martha screams excitedly as she spots Troy. "No don't-"Gabriella starts. "What have you been up too?" Martha ask Troy. "Come talk with us Troy!" She tells him. "…umm, I'm good. I-"Troy starts. "Oh come on Troy. We haven't seen you since graduation come talk with us." Martha begs him. Troy walks over to Martha and Gabriella. Gabriella refuses to look at him. She knew that if she did she`d fall instantly in love with him all over again. "So where are you living? Still around here?" Martha asks Troy. "No I actually moved to Boston my cousin was able to get me a job there so…." "Oh. I moved up to jersey. It is so great there, such great weather. Oh my gosh is that Rachel Dean! I have to say hello, I'll be right back you guys." Martha leaves Troy and Gabrielle. "..uh...hi." Troy says. "hi." Gabriella says her voice like an angel to Troy's ears. She still would not look at him. "Are you mad at me or something?" Troy asks Gabriella. "No." Gabrielle answers. She smiles at him, trying to act as if everything was ok. "….ummm congratulations on you and your husbands soon to be new addison." Troy says. Gabriella smiles, and then burst into cry. "What's wrong?" "Everything! I screwed up, I screwed up now everything is wrong." "Gabriella, What are you talking about?" "I got married to a boy I met in college, He was really sweet, made me laugh and so i married him. But he had a bad side that I never saw of him before we got married. He hit me more than once and it wasn't right. I wanted to leave but I was afraid of what he would try to do to me. Then I got pregnant and I knew I couldn't stay and let my child be raised in this type of home. So while he was at work I left, with only a note to explain why. I haven't talked to him since. Now I'm going to have to go through all this parenting crap on my own. I don't even want the kid anymore, what if the child grows up to be like him." Troy was quiet, he didn't know what to tell her or do. "I'm sorry. " Gabriella says. Wiping her tears on her sleeve. "No its ok. It sounds like you're going through a lot. " "I am." She looks troy up and down. "You look great tonight troy. " "I hope so cause it was either I wear this one or the one from prom. which i`m sure doesn't fit me anymore. As you can probably tell I haven't been playing basketball as much as I used to." Gabriele giggles. Troy smiles. "I missed your laugh." "I missed it too."Gabreilla responses. "…..so what do you do for work?" "I'm the director of the glee club at riverwoods middle school, and I teach vocal lessons on the side." "Wow wildcat, I didn't expect that. I thought you were gana end up choosing basketball." "Singing makes me happy, makes me feel free, alive and relaxed. I don't get that from basketball anymore like I did in high school. Anyways what do you do for work?" "I'm a lawyer." "So If I ever get into any trouble I can just call you and you`ll bail me out right?" Gabriella laughs. "Well I'm the best lawyer in san Diageo so I guess I could." "That's pretty cool." "…Troy, after all the stuff that happened to me in the last few years with Greg, it made me realize how special and perfect you were for me. And I was hoping if you wanted to….I mean if you aren't with anyone maybe we could….go out sometime?" "Like on a date?" "Yes." Gabriella answers nervously. "That would be great." Troy responses. Troy kisses Gabrielle on the cheek. Gabrielle hugs troy. Then they kiss on the lips.

Short Epilogue:

Gabriella moved to Boston to live with troy. 2 months later troy and Gabriella got married. Gabriella gave birth to her handsome baby boy the 6 months later. They named him Alexander after Gabriella's grandfather who had passed away recently. Troy helped Gabriella take care of Alexander and raise him and they lived very happy lives.


End file.
